1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen receptacle for receiving an input pen such as, for example, a stylus for use in inputting information into an information processor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese laid-open utility model publication (unexamined) No. 2-145437 discloses an electronic appliance having a pen receptacle for accommodating an input pen. When the pen is inserted into the pen receptacle, the pen is securely held in position inside the pen receptacle by a pen retaining mechanism. When the pen is desired to be removed from the pen receptacle, one has to apply a push to a button on the appliance to release the pen retaining mechanism, thereby to allow the pen to be popped out of the receptacle by the action of the biasing force of a spring.
A disadvantage of this kind of pen receptacle is that the button required to release the pen retaining mechanism is exposed, providing an obstacle to the aesthetic feature of the appliance. Another disadvantage is that the appliance body tends to become bulky. Furthermore, the problem arises that just as the button is depressed in an attempt to remove the pen, the pen abruptly jumps out of the pen receptacle and is apt to be damaged.